


Another demigod's fate

by RemyPatem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, The Burning Maze Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyPatem/pseuds/RemyPatem
Summary: Being a son of Hades comes with curses and surprisingly, with blessings. Oh, what a curse it is to feel the death of a friend, but oh, what a gift it is to have the power to bring them back.





	Another demigod's fate

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read TBM, turn back now. Please. And if you have, and are in denial, fear not because fanfics can save the fandom.. just not this one.  
> This is just my take on how things went down at Camp HB. We won't really know until next year, so this shall suffice.

It was completely out of the blue when Nico began to feel something strange in his chest. It was different from the new feelings he had started to have after the war with Gaia. This was cold, too familiar, a somber warning of something that was about to happen. It softly whispered to him-- _death_. For weeks, Nico did his best to ignore it. With all the people he knew, he couldn't yet pin-point it to a person. That worried him. But as the days passed, and Apollo long gone, his head began to clear, and two faces come to his mind.

"You alright there, Neeks?" asked Will at the campfire. It was another normal day at Camp Half-Blood, full of training,  climbing the lava wall, and reattaching limbs. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nico said before stuffing an entire marshmallow in his mouth. Will would have playfully rolled his eyes, but he remained serious.

"You just seem worried. Is there something you're not telling me, Death boy?"

Nico focused his eyes on the hearth, crackling with fire, then on the singing campers. It was a lively sight. It made Nico's heart drop. "Someone is going to die." He whispered.

Will stiffened. "Who?"

Nico hesitated. He was far from wrong, a child of Hades would never be  wrong about death. Still, he wished more than ever to be wrong. "It's hard to tell, but it's either Piper or Jason."

Will said nothing, but in the darkness of the night, he reached over for Nico's hand and grasped it tight.

\-------

Long after the hearth had gone cold, and every camper was fast asleep, came the answer. Nico heard a familiar voice speak in his dreams, the pitiful voice of his father.  _He is here. I am sorry, my son._ Nico jolted awake. He felt as if an ice cold hand seized Nico's heart. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. Nico closed his eyes, and felt himself slip into the shadows.

\-------

Nico di Angelo knew the underworld better than any demigod. He once pestered his father in his palace, rescued Hazel from the fields of Asphodel, and roamed around the underworld's rivers. He knew where he would be, he knew where he would find him.

And find him, he did. Nico hoped to never see his friends there. Though, Nico knew that as demigods they were destined to die.

Jason Grace stood in line before the judges of the dead. Arrows stuck out of each limb, a spear in his chest, yet Jason's face remained calm. The sight of his friend as a spirit should have broken Nico. It should have made him drop to the floor and cry, but he did not. Nico felt far more enraged.

"Son of Zeus," He spoke to the ghost, "it is not yet your time." Jason turned to face his friend. " _Nico. I'm glad to see you."_

"And you're going to keep seeing me, Grace." Nico cried out, his quivering voice failing him. "You're not staying dead."

Jason smiled sadly. " _Nico, I died to save Piper. Please, let me have this. Just tell her-"_

Nico did his best to blink the tears away, but they fell. " No, you'll tell her yourself when you come back with me." Nico said as he reached forward to grasp on to Jason.

Jason grasped Nico's hand. " _Tell her, tell everyone, that I will be waiting. I will wait as long as I need to."_

Nico cried into Jason's chest. "Please, Jason. Please come back with me."

" _You know better than anyone that I can't. It's not right. I'm sorry Nico. Just know that I'm proud of you for everything you have done._ _Continue to make me proud."_

Nico reluctantly let go as Jason walked forward to the judges. He didn't stick around to hear his judgement. He knew where the son of Zeus would go...

\-------

The next morning seemed far too normal for Nico's liking. Death was like that. It feels like the walls are caving in, but in reality life goes on. He took in the sight of the demigods, laughing over breakfast, playfully arguing over who would win capture the flag. Jason should have been like that. He should have been laughing with Piper and Leo over something stupid Leo said. He should have been working with Annabeth on how they planned to win Capture the flag. He should have been arm wrestling with Percy. 

"Everyone, I have something to announce." Every head turned to face him. Nico caught Will's eye. He nodded in his direction. Nico took a steady breath and spoke the four words he had been dreading to say.

"Jason Grace is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P my boy, Jace  
> I'm forever crying for you


End file.
